Game of Love
by DreamLoveBreathe
Summary: The result of my obsession with this song... {Bos/Faith} COMPLETE
1. Kiss

I don't know why. But EVERY single time I hear this song… Game of Love with Michelle Branch w/Santana it makes me think of Bos and Faith. So… After telling myself for weeks I wasn't going to I gave in and here we are. A three part story. I hope you guys enjoy. Please take a moment and review. Thank you.  
  
Game of Love  
1/3  
*****  
  
:::Present Day:::  
  
I stand here, watching the door of the roll call room inside the precinct, I've been doing this for weeks now. I've called her. She's avoiding me and its getting old. I miss her, I miss her terribly. Anticrime is exciting but damn, its lonely, even though I work with that bitch Cruz, I miss my partner, my real partner. I just wish she would stop avoiding me and face what happen. I mean, I can live with her regretting what happen, but I can't live with her avoiding me forever. I run my hand through my hair. I know she'll be exiting the small roll call room in only a few seconds.   
  
There she was, her hair pulled in a pony tail, a few pieces hang down, framing her face. I find myself staring at her, its this hunger I feel when I'm near her or just look at her. I try to shake it off, but I can't. I know there is no point of trying to talk to her, I know she's seen me, but she won't talk to me, if I walk over to her, she'd turn on a dime and walk away. I'd go to the locker room and slam my fist into a wall, and that's not how I want to start the day. Not again.   
  
"Boscorelli get your ass dressed, we got shit to do. Stop gawking at Yokas." Cruz shouted interrupting my thoughts. Faith turned and gave me a look, it was almost pity. Before turning away, following Davis and Sully and her temporary partner.  
  
I watch as Faith walks out the precinct doors. I'm not embarrassed, I'm pissed off at Cruz. "Bitch" I mutter under my breath as I push past her.  
  
"Watch it Boscorelli, or I'll throw your ass back into a patrol car and make sure you and that Partner of yours are assigned to hooker duty for a few months." She hissed her threat.  
  
I nearly turned around, it took every ounce of will power in my body not to turn around, tell her where to shove it and then go back to working with Faith. And I would, if things weren't so bad between us right now. She'd probably request a change of partners. Its so funny, I wanted to work ESU for so long, but I always thought Faith would be joining me, we'd be going together. I'd gladly take hooker patrol with Faith to working with this bitch Cruz. But what if I gave up ESU and Faith still wanted nothing to do with me, I'd be stuck on hooker patrol with a rookie or worst a old, fat, lazy should-be-retired cop.  
  
"God this sucks." He groaned.  
  
*****  
  
:::Three Weeks Earlier:::  
  
"Cruz wants me to work in the Anti-crime unit for a few more weeks at least." He said, as they got out of his mustang. He had picked her up for work, so that they could talk, they hadn't talked much since Fred's heart attack, since his death and since she had been so mean to him at the hospital. He had tried to be there for her when Fred died, he knew she needed a friend and he was her best friend, but she had just pushed him away.  
  
"That's great Bos," 'guess that means I'll be working with Sully again.' She groaned to herself inaudibly.  
  
"I thought we could get a drink tonight." He put it out there, knowing she'd decline.  
  
"I don't know Bosco. I gotta pick up the kids early tomorrow. Beth said she has some errands to run early tomorrow." She reasoned.  
  
"One drink, I promise, I'll have you home by midnight." He pleaded, with a grin, he knew she was going to give in. He pushed the door open, and she walked into the precinct.  
  
"Midnight?" She repeated.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll see you here at eleven." She confirmed.  
  
***  
  
"Okay Boscorelli, you promised me one drink." Faith announced coming out of the locker room.   
  
For some reason I couldn't find my breath, I mean really what was wrong with me? It was just Faith, okay… so maybe she did look nice in that skirt, who knew she had great legs? And the blouse is really um… accentuating her features. Okay… with her hair down… Damn, what can I say? She really has it going on tonight! Granted, I always thought Faith was pretty, in that look-don't-touch sort of way. She was married after all. Not that she'd be interested in me. "Sure. I thought maybe we could stop at Ma's bar."   
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
***  
  
"Maurice! I was hoping you'd decide to visit you mother sometime this year." She teased. "Who have you got with you?" She asked smiling in the dimly lit room of the smoky bar.  
  
"Ma, its just Faith." he said glancing at his partner.  
  
"Oh my god Faith! I didn't even recognize you, you look gorgeous!"  
  
"Well, the uniform and Kelvar's aren't very flattering." She said shrugging the comment off.  
  
Angela looked better her son and her partner suspiciously, "Are you two here on a date? I have always told Maurice what a cute couple you two would make."   
  
"MA!" He glanced at Faith again, she was shifting uncomfortably. Poor Faith he thought. "Ma, me and Faith are just getting a drink."   
  
"That's always how it starts."  
  
"Ma…" I growled in a warning tone.  
  
"Sorry, give your Ma a kiss." She came around the bar and hugged both her son and his partner. "I've gotta work, what's your poison tonight?" She grinned.  
  
"Vodka and 7up, with ice." He glanced at Faith again. She nodded at me and smile, good at least she wasn't upset at Ma's comments. "Make that two."  
  
"Sure thing baby." She smiled back.  
  
He cringed. "Thanks Ma."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Boscorelli."  
  
***  
  
"Your Mom is so sweet, to say those things." Faith said taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"You do look great tonight." I admitted. I waited for her reaction testing the water but I didn't get one. "Its almost midnight. Your carriage is going to turn into a pumpkin, right?" I snicker.  
  
"I guess another drink wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Famous last words Faith." I walked over to the bar and Ma poured us two more drinks.  
  
***  
  
We walked to her apartment, not because we were too drunk, just cause she wanted fresh air and I wanted to spend a few more minutes listening to her laugh. I walked her up to her door. Being the gentleman I am. She tripped, going up the stairs, okay maybe we did have a few drinks to many. She tripped, I caught her and steadied her. I can't explain it, instinct took in, and my lips found hers. She kissed me back even if it was for only a minute, before her eyes flew open and she pulled back, hurrying up the stairs, I followed her, tried apologizing as she struggled with her keys attempting to unlock the door, "No no, its find Bosco, goodnight." she repeated twice before the correct key turned and she opened, "Night." She called dashing in and shutting the door.   
  
I stood there stunned, I kissed her. What the hell was I thinking. Why do I let my hormones get the better of me. She seemed freaked out. God she's never going to speak to me again.   
  
Faith always said how I always seem to make things go from bad to worst. She's right. She's absolutely right.   
  
I start walking down the stairs, slowly, trying to figure out a decent excuse to give her tomorrow when I saw her. It was then it broke, a proud peacock of a grin, I kissed Faith. And even if it was only for a minute she had kissed him back.  
  
*****  
  
:::Present Day:::  
  
Okay, here I am again, outside her apartment, I've came here every night after Cruz lets me go, I always come here with the full intention of talking to Faith, but I end up just sitting in my car. I occasionally let a few choice words fly, sometimes I pound the dash, God, I'm not sure what is worst, her ignoring me or me not being able to charm myself out of it. I swear though, one more sleepless night and I'm going to go crazy. Tomorrow... tomorrow I will talk to her.  
  
I put the car into reverse, and pull away, as her apartment light goes off. "Tomorrow" I groaned. Speeding away, to what I know will be a inevitable sleepless night.  
  
*****  
  
TBC... part 2 - Confronting Faith. 


	2. Confronting Faith

Game of Love  
2/3  
  
*****  
  
:::Present Day:::  
  
This is not what I signed up for. I mean, I believe in doing what it takes to get the job done, but really this is going to far.   
  
I was outside Faith's apartment complex again, it had been another sleepless night, then Cruz had been a bitch on wheels at work.   
  
Faith's light flicked on. I took a deep breath. Tonight, yes tonight I needed to clear things up with Faith, I need to try to save our friendship, it was the only thing that kept me grounded. I only hope its repairable.   
  
I climb the stairs. With each step I take, my chest tightens and my stomach quivers uneasily. "Get over it Boscorelli" I scold myself.  
  
I walk down the rather unfamiliar hall, Faith hadn't lived in this apartment long, she moved out of her and Fred's apartment, a few weeks after his death. I had gone to his funeral, it was strange, Faith didn't cry, she seemed a little lost, drained, but she didn't cry. I stopped short at her door, run my hand through my hair, nervously. I finally hit the door with a force, trying to rid myself of this uneasy feeling.   
  
"Who is it!" she called through the door. She had her gun in her hand, the kids weren't home, they were staying at her brother's house for the weekend, Stanley had called, she had been grateful, she needed some time to herself.  
  
"Faith, its just me Faith." My tone softer, the nervousness gone.   
  
The door unlocked and she opened it, "Damnit Bosco you don't have to break down the door!"   
  
We stood there for a moment, neither saying a word.   
  
"Well? Come in, don't come in." She turned and walked towards the bedroom, replacing her gun in the metal safety box and returned to the couch, leaving the door open and Bosco still standing there.  
  
"I want to talk to you about what happen." He sat down next to her on the couch, turned slightly to face her.  
  
She could feel her impatience was wavering. "There is nothing to talk about, we kissed, we were drunk, it was a mistake." She snapped.   
  
"Then, what the hell is your problem Faith? Why are you avoiding me." He said, suddenly feeling anger building in his tone.   
  
"Avoiding you? Bos, I haven't been avoiding you." She wasn't sure why she let that lie slip through her lips, there was no way in hell he's buy that and she knew it.  
  
"That's bullshit Faith! Every time I try to talk to you, you walk away!"  
  
"Why did you kiss me!" She spat ignoring his statement.  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time. But I'm sorry, if I could take it back I would!"  
  
"So what was I? The available women in a fifty yard radius? You'd throw away our eight year friendship and partnership to use me like you do all the other girls you've been with!"  
  
"Its not like that Faith!"  
  
"Oh really Bosco then enlighten me!" She spat.  
  
"Fine!" He voice quivered slightly, his tone softened, "I like you, I really like you, I like you so much it scares me! I look at you sometimes and I swear I forget where I am. But I'm sorry I kissed you, if I knew our friendship would suffer this much, I would of never done it!"   
  
"Get out." She said, refusing to look him in the eye.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Get out Boscorelli" She stood up and walked toward the window, it had started to drizzle.  
  
I stood there a minute, hurt running through my body, it only took a minute for the hurt to be replaced with anger, "So that's it? We're not going to talk about this! You are the one throwing away our friendship! Damnit Faith! I miss you, you're my partner and more then that you're my best friend!" I nearly lost it, emotions I never really felt before, were making themselves known. "I deserve a explanation."  
  
Faith felt guilty, she knew she was hurting Bosco, but he was hurting her. Fred only died a few months before and when Bosco first kissed her she felt he was just trying to get into her pants, now she didn't know what to believe. She refused to believe that Bosco had feelings for her.   
  
She turned and faced him. "I can't". She shivered, her disposition changing.   
  
"What? You can't what."   
  
"I can't talk about this right now."  
  
"Faith…" he paused, this was either the stupidest idea he ever had, or maybe the smartest. "Kiss me."  
  
Faith stared at him, as if he had grown little green horns. "What?"   
  
"Hear me out… Kiss me, if you don't have feelings for me in return, we can put completely forget this ever happen, I swear I'll never mention it, we will go back to how it was before that night. This conversation never happen. Regardless I want my partner back and more importantly I want my best friend back. But… If you do, then you have to give me a chance when you are ready to date again."  
  
She gave him a confused look, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
I was lost for words, "Because I… Because I want you to give me a chance, and if nothing else I want you to forgive me."  
  
She pondered this for a moment, shifting her body weight to her other leg. The decision made, she walked over to him, until she was inches from his face, her lips slightly parted she tilted her head pressing her lips to his, after a few seconds she parted her lips more, invitingly. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, softly exploring it. She deepened the kiss, with more urgency. Before pulling away slowly. Her eyes focused on Bosco's, he was breathing a bit quicker, and she could tell her was physically aroused.  
  
"I forgive you" She couldn't help the small grin that formed. "When I'm ready…" She started staring past him, out the window at the drizzling rain.  
  
"When you're ready." Bosco cut her off, taking a step toward her and placing a soft kiss on her flushed cheek.   
  
"Bos… I've never seen this side of you. Its unfamiliar… strange almost."  
  
"Hey, you're telling me!" He squeezed her hand, "So… Are we okay now? I don't think I can stand another day with Cruz!"  
  
"We're okay Bos." She gave him a genuine smile the first one she had in weeks.   
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow Faith?"   
  
"Of course."  
  
He headed towards the door, reaching the door.  
  
"Bosco"  
  
Bosco head snapped towards her direction.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
He gave her a look, that didn't need words, and left.  
  
*****  
  
TBC… (soon! lol) 


	3. The End

Game Of Love  
3/3  
  
*****  
  
The tension between them resolved, Bosco wanted out of Anti-crime. He left Faith's apartment with a grin on his face. She had kissed him and she had said when she was ready. He hoped she'd be ready soon, he wanted a relationship with her, a real relationship.   
  
He hurried to his Mustang, checking his watch he knew Cruz would still be at the precinct. His engine purred as he drove the short distance.   
  
Bosco knocked on the window of the room that contained Cruz. He could see she was alone, nodded for him to come in.   
  
"What's up Boscorelli?" She muttered, sweeping the hair out of her eyes, her expression changed, pushed the door closed and locked it, a evil grin appeared. "You need someeeething?" she purred as she took a step toward him attempting to kiss him.  
  
He side stepped her, "I want out of Anti-Crime." he stated bluntly.  
  
Her evil grin turned to a ugly frown, as anger flashed in her eyes. "What's the matter Boscorelli? Anti-crime too tough for a sorry cop like yourself." She spat. "You were never gonna be in anti-crime permanently."   
  
"Okay, then I guess this conversation wasn't necessary, I'm back on patrol tomorrow with my partner." Bosco said shrugging his shoulders, turning around to unlock the door.  
  
Cruz grabbed him by the crotch, pushing him against the wall, "You talk about what happen while you were here and I'll make you live to regret it." She whispered into his ear.   
  
Bosco grimaced in pain, he bucked her away from him, doubling over in pain. "You fucking bitch."  
  
"Remember you will be the first to go down, your name is on the dying declaration, not mine. And trust me I can get stuff on your perfect partner, and if I can't find anything I'll make it." She threatened, unlocking the door and slipping out, leaving Bosco on the ground.  
  
*****  
  
:::Five Weeks Later:::  
  
55-David had returned to normal. Bickering, laughing and bantering which brought smiles to both of their faces at the end of the shift. Neither had spoken about the kisses, and Bosco had left out the whole confrontation with Cruz.   
  
It was nearing the shift when Bosco pulled the RMP near the bridge where they usually had downtime.  
  
"What's the matter Bos?" Faith asked concerned.   
  
Bosco unhooked his seatbelt and started to open the door. "This is one of the only spots you can really see the stars. Come on." He replied.   
  
She shook her head in amusement and got out of the car, following him to the fence near the river.  
  
"Okay here, look." He said his hand touched her arm turning her to face the area she could see the stars most clearly.   
  
"This is amazing Bos." She grinned, his hand still on her arm.  
  
"Not as amazing as you, but its nice." He removed his hand and took a step away from her.   
  
"You been practicing that line?" She laughed, punching him playfully in the arm.  
  
"You noticed? Its true thou." He sighed, turning back towards the RMP.  
  
"Hey Bos?" She said following him.  
  
"Ya?" He turned.  
  
"I um.. Was wondering if ya wanted to come over to my apartment after work? I called Stanley and he picked up Em and Charlie after school today, he's watching them tonight. I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff." She said, kicking a stone with her foot.   
  
Bosco grinned, but refused to get his hopes up. "Of course."  
  
*****  
  
Faith pulled a t-shirt over her head, and pulled on a pair of blue jeans, she combed her hair. Davis was sitting on the bench staring at the wall. She glanced at Bosco, who was fumbling with his shoes. "Hey Ty? What's the matter?" She asked.  
  
Davis shrugged, "I'm worried about Sully." He stood up and left the room.   
  
"Poor Ty." She murmured, turning to Bosco. "You ready?"  
  
*****  
  
They pulled up to the curb of Faith's apartment complex. It had been a silent ride, Faith wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say anymore. They headed up to the second floor, and Faith unlocked the door. "I'm going to put a pot of coffee on." She mumbled heading for the kitchen.   
  
"Alright" Bosco replied, sitting down on the sofa.   
  
Faith returned to the living room carrying two cups of coffee.   
  
"Aww just the way I like it." Bosco murmured taking his cup.  
  
She smiled, sitting down on the sofa chair across from him, she stared into cup and then back at him. "You said when I was ready, well, if you're still interested, I'm ready, I'll go on a date with you." She said softly, staring into the cup again.  
  
Bosco's confused look, turned into a grin. "You won't regret it Faith, I promise." He reached and took her hand, just wanting the contact.   
  
"I know I won't" She said confidently, the glint in her eye returned, a smile across her face.  
  
*****  
The end. 


End file.
